


An adult version of puppy love, perhaps?

by runback2renjun, villainjun



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Not K-Pop Idols, Child Curiosity, Child Lee Donghyuck | Haechan, Cute, Dogs, First Meetings, Fluff, Kid Fic, M/M, haechan gets lost, single parent doyoung
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2021-01-25 12:40:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21356404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/runback2renjun/pseuds/runback2renjun, https://archiveofourown.org/users/villainjun/pseuds/villainjun
Summary: “Hello.”He went frozen.Never talk to strangers, he heard his papa in his head.“Are you okay?” Donghyuck didn’t answer. The man then crouched down and waits for the kid’s answer. Well, the kid didn’t say anything.Donghyuck looks down and says, “Your dogs are very cute.”
Relationships: Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Comments: 12
Kudos: 267





	An adult version of puppy love, perhaps?

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by the overwhelming amount of dog content in my timeline
> 
> jan. 15 '21 edit: forever thankful for giving this so much love; this encouraged me to join a uni org (i got in!) that's helping me spark my passion for writing again

“Papaaaaa please buy me that car set!” then he’s pulling out puppy eyes as best as he can. Typical.

“No Hyuckie, maybe next time. And you’ve already got lots of cars in your room.”

“But I want more! Papa pleaaaaase?”

“No.” Doyoung used his _stern_ voice since he’s now annoyed. He’s shopping for his friends’ upcoming birthday dinner celebration when they walked past a toy store and Donghyuck found a car set displayed—they haven’t even walked in a single store, yet the kid already beat him on deciding on what to buy in the mall.

Why bring the kid if he’s not treating the kid anything? Well because there’s no one else home, and no sane parent would leave their 4-year-old kid at home, alone.

_A scented candle or a tea set… Ten likes scented candles but it doesn’t last long since he always lights one, but he drinks tea although not as often as lighting up a scented candle…_

“Papa.”

“Yes?” Doyoung mindlessly replies as they walk further to the candles shop at the third floor.

“I’m hungry.”

“Just a little more baby, wait until papa buys something, okay?”

“Okay.” Donghyuck silently replies, looking at the colorful clothes they pass by.

They finally enter a shop, a candle shop, Donghyuck notices.

It smells strongly of scent, and there are different colors per row.

If there’s anything Donghyuck likes, it’s definitely colors and its variety.

He immediately let goes of his papa’s hand (and Doyoung lets him scurry off since his child is running further in the small shop) and headed to the colorful candles with designs. He reaches at each candle—at the first row, then the second row, but he couldn’t reach the third row since his arms aren’t that long yet—and smells the scents of each candle.

By the time he smells another candle on the second row on the table beside where he was earlier, he couldn’t differentiate what smells like what anymore.

Eventually, he became bored.

He saw his papa talking to the person who runs the shop and it’s taking them a pretty long time. So he went and hug his papa’s right leg for attention.

He only got a pat in the head, then he leaned away and scanned the candles again. 

He looked outside the store and saw…

A labrador!

And labrador puppies!

If there’s anything Donghyuck likes more than colors and its variety, it’s definitely dogs.

Donghyuck inwardly squealed then pushed the heavy glass door.

But the dogs are not noticing him, so he followed them.

“Hey! Puppy come here!” he tries to reach for them, but they just walk too fast. Too fast for his short legs at least.

“No wait for me! I want to pat your butt!” he tries to reach for them again, but he just couldn’t.

He suddenly makes a run for it, then accidentally grabbed one of the puppies’ tail. But the puppy wasn’t affected and still went forward, making Donghyuck fall forward too.

“Ow!” he fell on his head and it hurts so much, his vision gets blurry and his eyes are now stinging with tears.

He wails.

Donghyuck feels frustrated. He just wants to pet the dogs, he fell on the floor and now his forehead hurts.

“Appa!” he sat up and looked around, he can’t find his papa.

He doesn’t even know where he is. He remembers his papa saying always hold his papa's hand when they’re outside of the house. He shuts his eyes and cry harder. He just wants to be carried by his papa again.

Then, he feels something approaching in between his legs.

It’s the puppy he was chasing earlier.

Then multiple labrador puppies were by his legs.

He saw the big labrador in front of him, he smiles.

“It tickles!” He squeals when one of the puppies went to sniff at his waist.

“Hello.”

He went frozen. _Never talk to strangers_, he heard his papa in his head.

“Are you okay?” Donghyuck didn’t answer. The man then crouched down and waits for the kid’s answer. Well, the kid didn’t say anything.

Donghyuck looks down and says, “Your dogs are very cute.” The man chuckles.

“On their behalf, thank you.”

“Be-behalf?” he tilts his head—he saw a compilation in youtube of dogs looking confused and eventually got the habit of doing so. His papa adores him for it.

“Oh. Uhh, it means they want to say it as well.” 

Donghyuck gasps and flaps his hands in excitement, “You can understand them?”

The man looks like he was thinking for a moment then said “Yeah, pretty much.”

Donghyuck was in the middle of trying to hug all the puppies when he heard someone calling his name.

“Donghyuck?! Donghyuck?!” 

“Papa!” he turns his head around and saw his papa running towards him.

“Donghyuck!” Doyoung approaches his kid faster and kneels, not caring if he scrapes his knees despite the thick jeans he’s wearing and hugs his child.

“I’m sorry baby, papa is sorry.” He hugs tighter when he hears his Hyuckie cry and hugged him back.

“Papa I’m sorry I went away. I just wanted to pet the dogs I saw.” 

_Dogs?_ Doyoung then finds leashed dogs loitering behind his child. He looks up and tightens his hug as he saw a stranger who was obviously with his child.

“Were you with Hyuckie? I’m sorry for this.” He stands up—carrying the calming down child with him—and bows.

“No, no, it’s fine. Just look after your kid more attentively okay?” 

“Yes I’ll take note of that.” _It was just an accident_, Doyoung thinks. He has always looked after his kid very attentively. He was just… very absorbed at the different types of candles he saw.

“Papa I want to pet the dogs more.” He hears Donghyuck say.

“But we’re going to eat lunch now Hyuckie, and we can’t bother um…” he trailed off, silently asking the stranger for his name. 

“Johnny.” He says with a smile.

“Yes we can’t bother Johnny hyung right here, he must be doing something else.”

“Actually, I was just heading for lunch myself. I don’t mind having the kid to pet my dogs if it means to have lunch with you.” Now that sounded like a statement directed at Doyoung himself, he unconsciously tilts his head.

"Okay. I think that would be nice." He returns the smile and puts his child down.

"Let's hang out with Johnny hyung and his dogs okay?" Doyoung rubs the tear tracks and fixes his Hyuckie's hair and pats it. 

"Okay papa!" the child beams, holding his hand.

**Author's Note:**

> this is so short but i hope you'd still like it!


End file.
